It Came Upon A Midnight Clear
by ffviifan
Summary: Yuffie decides that Tifa needs to have some fun. Unfortunately, Cloud realizes that he might have some feelings for his childhood friend. With help from a certain vampire, can he find her before she meets someone else? Reviews, please. :
1. Chapter 1

Cloud Strife sat in the corner booth, away from the crowd in the Seventh Heaven bar. Ever since she helped to save the world, Tifa's popularity had grown, and thus her business was booming. All of them were more famous than they had ever thought they would become. He sat watching as people shouted and laughed and drank. His eyes skimmed the crowd for a familiar face, looking for those wine-colored eyes, a swish of long, dark hair, or a laugh that sounded like bells ringing. He was getting ready to get up and hurl himself through the crowd, just to see her, but a familiar figure slid into the open seat across from him.

"Barrett," he acknowledged.

"What's up, spiky-head?" Barrett laughed.

Cloud just shook his head, and replied, "You seen Tifa?"

Barrett looked at him with a funny look.

"You mean you don't know, man?"

"Know what?"

"Yuffie's comin' to kidnap Tifa, and take her out tonight. Says she needs some fun; says she's been cooped up here with the kids for too long."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I came to run the bar for her while she's out. Thought I'd take the time to see Marlene."

Cloud just nodded and sunk down in his seat.

Let it go, he thought. She won't do anything stupid. It's Tifa.

Out of nowhere, Yuffie appeared. She was wearing more clothes than usual, but she still had quite a bit of skin showing. The sequins on her black shirt sparkled when the light it them just the right way. She was wearing make-up, but it was still hard to accept that Yuffie had, indeed, grown up.

"You don't mind that I'm taking her, do you Cloud?" she asked in a very sweet, very suspicious voice.

He just shook his head.

"Good," she beamed.

And then he saw her. She was coming down the stairs, her hair swinging around her hips. She was wearing a pair of black, form-fitting pants and a sleeveless sapphire shirt that showed her belly button, and not only her belly button, but her incredibly built abs.

No, he thought. I can't go there. I won't think about her, or her body, or how heavenly she smells. He groaned on the inside.

"Thank you again, Barrett. I would have asked someone else, had I had more time to figure it out. But Yuffie called me this afternoon, and I knew you were headed to town. Oh! Cloud... I didn't know you were back." Tifa flushed, and it only complimented the make up she was wearing.

"I only had a few deliveries this week."

"Good. Then you two can catch up later! Tifa, let's go!" Yuffie grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front door.

"Yeah, we'll talk later, Tif!" Cloud called towards them.

Yuffie turned and winked.

"Don't wait up."

Barrett laughed and headed towards the counter where customers were waiting. Cloud growled.

Wait to go, Strife, he thought. I should have come home earlier. Then maybe I could be the one taking Tifa -

His thought process was interrupted by a pair of very loud men sitting at the table closest to him.

"Yeah, that Tifa Lockheart... What I would do to get my hands on her."

"I know what you mean. She's smokin'. I would have joined AVALANCHE, just for the chance to rock her world. Haha. Get it?"

The two idiots busted up laughing. Cloud knew that if he didn't get out of there, he was going punch one of them. Or both of them. One thing he learned from their conversation was that there was no way Tifa was going out tonight. Not to a club filled with scum bags like the ones he just encountered. No, there had to be something he could do. He pulled out the cell phone that he highly neglected.

Pick up, for the sake of all the is holy, he thought. You people call me all the time on this freakin thing, and the one time I need -

"Hello?" answered a gruff voice.

"It's Cloud. You doing anything tonight?"

"No, Cloud. I will not go on a date with you." replied the vampire.

"Vince, knock it off. Yuffie is taking Tifa to a club tonight. Wanna keep watch with me?"

"You're going to spy on... Tifa? What for? She can take care of herself."

"Vincent! Just.... quit asking questions. Are you in?"

"Yuffie's going?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you outside Seventh Heaven in ten minutes."

Cloud smiled as he hung up.

* * *

"Yuffie, please explain to me why you are dragging me out of my bar on the busiest night of the week, just to go to some stupid club."

"You need some fun, Tifa. You're cooped up all day inside that building, taking care of everybody else's needs. So, we're going out tonight to take care of some of," she stopped and winked. "Your needs."

"Oh no, Yuffie! I don't want any man within ten feet of me. I'll roundhouse kick him in the face. No."

"TIfa!" Yuffie whined. "You need a man."

Tifa just shook her head.

"No."

"Then you need some fun."

Tifa sighed, and Yuffie grabbed her by the wrist, a very popular move used by Yuffie, and dragged her into the recently opened club. The bouncer let them in without a moment of consideration.

"Ladies," he gave them a nod.

"Thus the perks of being the saviors of the world." Yuffie chuckled.

Tifa smiled.

Yuffie found them a booth, they put their coats down, and Yuffie took Tifa up to the bar to help her pick out a drink.

"I was thinking about one of those."

"No, that'll give you an incredible headache in the morning, even if you only have one."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what about that."

"No. You won't like that at all. Try one of these. They aren't too strong, but it's still enough."

They got their drinks and went back to their seats. Not five minutes later, Yuffie gasped.

"What? What is it?" Tifa asked, worried about the young ninja.

"Tifa, look who it is!"

Tifa turned and saw a familiar shade of red hair. Reno. That must mean, yep... There's Rude.

"Crap. Don't let them see me."

Tifa slid down in her seat. Yuffie laughed.

"Come on, I know what we can do to hide you."

"What?"

"Dance."

"No. Oh no. No. No. No."

"Yes. Quit arguing."

Yuffie stood up, smoothed the creases in her incredibly short skirt, and held her hand out for Tifa to take.

"I don't even know why I listen to you," Tifa said.

Yuffie laughed and lead her out to the dance floor.

* * *

The wind whipped his face as he sat on the steps outside the Seventh Heaven. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had finished his deliveries early just to see her. He thought of the dream that he's had; it was the reason he had wanted to come back so bad. It had been an exact replay of the day Sephiroth had set Nibelheim on fire. He saw Sephiroth slice her with his sword. He held her bleeding body in his arms. He hurt. And he woke up with the aching desire to see his childhood friend. He had long since defeated Sephiroth, but the past still haunted him, and he knew that that day was burned in Tifa's memory as well. He heard the familiar flapping of a red cape as an old friend landed on the ground next to him.

"Sure do know how to make an entrance don't you, Vince?"

The gunman laughed.

"You ready, Strife?"

He nodded.

"Good. I can smell their trail, but it's fading. The wind is blowing it all over, but I think I know where Yuffie was planning on going anyway."

Cloud stood.

"And how's that?"

Vincent looked away sheepishly, coughed a little self-conciously, and began walking in the direction of the club.

"Vincent?"

The vampire stopped.

"I've been following her, okay? I was planning on going to the club tonight before you even called. Someone's been tracking her, and I'm not leaving her alone until I figure out who it is."

Cloud laughed.

"Sure it isn't you, Vince?"

"Shut up. Are you coming or not? I'm sure I can keep the men away from Yuffie, but I don't think I could handle all the men pining after our darling Lockheart."

"Shut your face and lead the way."

Vincent laughed and continued walking.

Cloud followed, his thoughts on Tifa. Why was there this sudden urge to protect her? He knew she could handle herself, he'd seen her do it a million times. Yuffie was going to pay for taking her out.

"What are you mumbling about back there?" Vincent laughed.

"Huh?"

"You planning on killing my ninja?"

"I didn't realize she belonged to you?"

Vincent blushed. Cloud laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"She's grown up a lot, you know? And, and... I..."

"Vincent, don't sweat it. I can see why you would be attracted to her. She's charming."

He nodded.

"Thanks, man. And hey, don't worry so much about Tifa. She won't let another man anywhere near her. She's loves you too."

At first the words were comforting, but then Cloud realized something. 1) They shouldn't be comforting. He shouldn't care if Tifa let's another man near her.

And 2) "What do you mean "loves you too"? I - I don't -"

"Love her?"

"Right," he choked out.

"Sure. Let's just go spy on her, and make sure that no man touches her the entire night."

"That's the plan."

"And what if some guy smacks her on that incredibly nice butt of hers?"

"We kill him."

Vincent laughed loudly.

"That's what I thought."

"Stop it."

"You love her. You love her. You love her."

"Stop."

"You. Love. Her."

"Vincent! Will you shut up? I don't love her! I - I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't - do that to her. After everything... everything I've put her through."

"You know she's forgiven you. For everything. Even though you haven't apologized."

"Can you just walk, please? And keep your opinions to yourself."

"Facts."

"Vincent."

"Sorry."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Did he really love Tifa? Something turned in his stomach every time he thought about it. If he did, could he tell her? Would she return his feelings? Vincent seemed sure that she would, but Cloud knew her a little better. Even if she does love him, she wouldn't just welcome in with open arms. No, she wouldn't allow herself to be so defenseless. He would have to prove it to her... but could he?


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. She watched Yuffie shake her hips to the beat of the song, and realized that she wasn't the immature, sixteen year old that she was when they had first met. Well, she was still immature, but Tifa could see her growing up. She saw a lot of men looking in their direction, eyebrows lifted.

"Yuffie! Hey, YUFFIE!"

The ninja stopped moving around and looked at her.

"What? Why aren't you dancing? That's what you do, you know, at a club... You dance."

"Yes, yes, I know that, but there are a group of guys over there staring at you, and - "

"Good. Now have some fun. Loosen up. I know you know how to dance, Tifa. You taught me."

Tifa sighed.

"I'm going to get something to drink. If someone touches you, break their nose, okay?"

Yuffie just laughed and agreed.

Tifa pushed through the crowd and ordered the strongest thing she could see on the menu.

"I'll pay for that."

She turned and looked for the face that belonged to the familiar voice. The red-head appeared next to her and placed the Gil on the counter.

"Well, thanks, Reno."

"I didn't know you would be here, Tifa. Thought you might've had to work, or something."

She grabbed her drink and said, "Yes, well. Yuffie wanted me to come out with her tonight, and I didn't want to leave her hanging, you know."

He nodded, and she sipped her drink. The alcohol burned her mouth, but it was comforting.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I saw Rude here, too."

He turned his eyes toward her.

"We thought we'd come out for some fun. You know, now that we don't have to hunt down your man anymore."

She choked on her drink.

"He - he isn't my - We're just friends..."

Reno chuckled.

"I know. I know, Tif. Calm down."

She just nodded and downed the rest of her drink.

"Well, I'm going to go. I don't want to leave Yuffie alone for too long."

"You probably shouldn't have left her alone in the first place."

"Excuse me?"

He pointed in the direction of where Yuffie had been stationed. Men were crowded around her, shouting and laughing. She could hear Yuffie yelling from somewhere in the middle of the group.

Tifa cursed under her breath and took off towards the men.

"Oh look who's coming! Hey, sugar, you want in on the action, too?"

The only reply he got was a fist in the mouth. His three front teeth fell out, and his nose gushed blood. Tifa continued pushing men out of the way until she caught a glimpse of the ninja on the ground. Someone had hit her pretty hard. Her right eye was swelling and her lip was busted. Her shirt had been torn in multiple areas, so badly that there really wasn't a reason for her to be wearing a shirt. She was struggling not to cry. Her whole body was shaking, and she would have looked terrifying if her eyes weren't filled with pain. Tifa grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Not so tough now, are you girls?"

"What did you do in AVALANCHE anyway?"

"I bet they were just the groupies!"

The men roared with laughter. A man came from the crowd and walked up right next to Tifa.

"Now, you are in quite a problem, now aren't you? There's this entire group of men here, blocking your way to the exit, and there is absolutely no way you can get through them all, and not have your little friend endangered. But, if you come with me... I can take you back to my place, we'll get your girl here cleaned up, and then you and I can spend some time getting to know each other... if you know what I mean."

He chuckled and the men around him joined in. Tifa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so that his face was only inches from hers.

"I think you underestimate me. I'll knock you out, and all your little buddies, too. Keep screwing around, and you won't have anything left to get to know anyone better with... if you know what I mean."

She let go of his shirt and pushed him to the ground. She was getting ready to Beat Rush somebody, when she heard someone in the back of the crowd say something.

"Gentlemen," Reno said. "If you'll be so kind as to let Ms. Lockheart and her friend through, there is an urgent matter that they must attend to. Thanks."

The men parted. Tifa didn't quite understand what was going on, but she took the opportunity to get Yuffie out of there.

"Thank you," she whispered as she passed Reno.

He said nothing, but he followed her to her booth and helped her get Yuffie's coat on her. Rude showed up and took Yuffie in his arms, bride-style, and carried her out the door.

"Explanation, please, Reno."

He sighed.

"I opened this place a few months ago. There have been a few situations where I've had to step in. The guys have learned not to mess with me."

Tifa nodded, and smiled.

"Well, thank you very much. I guess you're a good guy after all."

He smiled faintly.

Two shadows appeared in front of them.

"I think we can take it from here, thank you gentlemen," said a voice Tifa would have known anywhere.

"Cloud?" she asked, squinting her eyes to try and see him through the darkness.

"I'll take her," Vincent approached Rude, and Rude didn't hesitate in handing Yuffie over to him. The vampire's eyes were as cold as ice as they passed over Rude and then Reno.

"Come on, Tifa. Let's get you home, before something else happens." Cloud said.

"I'm sorry that this happened in the first place, Cloud. My apologies to you as well, Vincent," Reno began.

"You should be." Cloud's voice was hard, and Tifa could see anger flashing in his eyes.

"Cloud, if it wasn't for Reno and Rude, I don't think I could have gotten Yuffie out of there -"

"Tifa, will you please just come with me?" interrupted Cloud.

She stood there for a minute looking at him disbelievingly. Finally, she turned to Reno.

"Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart." she said, and once she had finished, she stretched up and gave Reno a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed, mumbled something, and with a motion to Rude, turned and left.

Tifa walked over to where Cloud was standing, shock written all over his face. Even Vincent's jaw was dropped.

"What was that?"

"A sign of my appreciation."

"Appreciation? That's what they're calling it now?"

"Cloud, why are you so worked up about this?"

Vincent coughed loudly. The two stopped walking and turned to him.

"I think I'm going to take Yuffie back to my place, you know, so she can get cleaned up and rest. I'll - uh... I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

Tifa continued towards Seventh Heaven, her pace quickened with frustration.

"Tifa, wait up!" Cloud called.

She bounded up the stairs and turned the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. She flung the door open, and stormed in. Barrett was still behind the counter, and a few stragglers were still finishing their drinks. She ripped her coat off and threw it into the nearest open booth.

"Everybody out in five minutes!" she announced.

Barrett looked at her with questioning eyes until he saw Cloud walk through the door. Tifa walked up to the counter.

"Barrett, you are welcome to leave now. I can take it from here."

"You sure? Okay. Marlene and Denzel are upstairs, sleeping. They went to bed on time and everything. Didn't give me no trouble."

"Thank you for everything, Barrett."

"What? He doesn't get a kiss along with your appreciation?" Cloud asked, anger tainting his words. Tifa turned on him.

"What is your problem? Why is this such a big deal to you?" she exploded.

"Because... because, uh," Cloud stammered.

"You weren't there! So you don't know, Cloud! He helped me out when I needed it, which isn't something that I can say for you!"

"Actually, Tifa, I WAS there. And I was getting ready to kick someone's ass when Mr. Redhead Hero stepped in. So don't say I don't know. Things werre already bad by the time I showed up with Vince. I saw you punch some guy in the face, and I also saw Reno just standing there. He didn't do anything until the last minute. I saw him laughing with Rude as the men got closer to you! Don't tell me he's a good guy, Tifa!"

The bar was completely empty, besides Tifa, Cloud, and Barrett. He stood behind the counter, incredibly embarrassed that he was witnessing the argument between the two friends.

"I think, uh, I think I'm going to go. Tifa, I'll stop by in the morning to pick up the kids, if that's okay. I wanted to take Marlene to the new park, and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't bring Denzel along, too. So I'll see you tomorrow, then? Great."

Tifa and Cloud just stood staring at each other, fury plain on both of their faces.

"Why are you so upset, Cloud?" Tifa said through clenched teeth.

"Just forget about it." he grumbled, and headed for the stairs.

"I don't think so, Cloud Strife. Tell me."

"Tifa, I came home early just to see you. I worked all through the night and rode all day just to get here. But when I show up, I find out you're going out."

"Cloud, you're usually gone for weeks. If I had known that you were going to be here, then I would have told Yuffie to shove it."

"That's not the point, Tifa. The point is... the point is...."

"I'm not going to wait around forever, you know. Just for you to tell me. I've been more than patient with you over the years. I've never pressed you to open up to me. I've never complained about you being gone for weeks, leaving the kids and I here waiting for you. I've left this place open to you, as a home. And I can kiss whoever I want. It wasn't even a real kiss! It was a kiss on the cheek!"

"It doesn't matter! You kissed him! And he's not - he's not - "

"Not what, Cloud? A good guy?"

"Me. He's not... me."

Tifa stood there, frozen. Cloud could hear his heart beat, and he felt it pounding in his chest. He hadn't planned on this. He hadn't even been sure if he felt this way. But it was clear now: yes, he had strong feelings for her. Seeing her kiss Reno had stabbed him in the heart, but it was the final thing he had needed to realize that how he felt. He loved her, and he didn't want to see her with anyone else. She belonged with him, and he knew it.

"Cloud, I - I - don't know what you mean."

He took small, careful steps towards her. He put his hand on her arm, and used his other hand to lift her face up towards his. He made sure she was looking him in the eyes before he spoke. The clock chimed, making aware the time. It was 12:00.

"Tifa Lockheart, I love you."

He didn't wait for an answer. He pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her there for what felt like only a moment compared to how long he wished they could remain. She gasped for breath. He continued kissing her, even has he lifted her into his arms. He carried her up the stairs. Not once did she protest. He laid her on his bed, and lifted her shirt over her head. His eyes took in the sight of her skin. He found the scar left by Masamune; Sephiroth's eternal mark on this beautiful body. He touched it with gentle fingers. He heard Tifa gasp, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to the soft skin. He felt her place her hands on his head, and she pulled his face back to hers.

He woke up with her in his arms. He felt her skin against his, and he remembered the night before. He thought of how perfectly they had fit together. He kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled.

"Good morning." he whispered.

"Good morning." she whispered back.

He let her go and got out of bed. He got dressed as she sat up in bed, the sheet wrapped around her bare skin.

"I'll go make breakfast before the kids wake up," he said, as walked over and kissed her on the top of the head. He walked towards the door, stopping only when Tifa called his name. His hand was on the knob when he turned to face her.

"Yes, Tifa?"

She smiled, and Cloud's stomach flipped over. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"I love you, too."


End file.
